A lamp assembly is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/877,048, that includes a plurality of lamps and is mountable to a panel to illuminate lenses on a forward surface of the panel to serve as indicators; such an arrangement is useful particularly in appliances to indicate that certain components of the appliance are either powered or not powered. In one aspect of the assembly, it is easily mountable without additional fastening components to rearward projections of the several lenses already mounted through respective panel apertures from the forward surface. Previously, individual lamp assemblies were associated with discrete ones of the lenses.